Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access, control, and routing nodes that provide wireless communication services for User Equipment (UE). A typical wireless communication network includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between UEs, service providers, and other end user devices. These user communications typically include voice calls, data, and signaling.
Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a popular wireless data technology. Using LTE, an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) schedules Resource Blocks using modulation formats to increase the efficiency of exchanging wireless data. One modulation format that provides various schemes to transmit Resource Blocks is Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM typically uses duplexing schemes such as Time Division Duplexing (TDD) and Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD). TDD separates uplinks from downlinks by allocating Resource Blocks into different time slots in the same frequency band. FDD allocates Resource Blocks into different frequency bands. This allows transmitters and receivers to send and receive data at the same time by altering the frequencies and times at which the signals are sent and received.
In some examples, a wireless communication system may employ Carrier Aggregation. Carrier Aggregation allows LTE networks to allocate multiple Resource Blocks simultaneously to aggregate the LTE channel. When carriers are aggregated, each carrier is referred to as a Component Carrier. A Primary Component Carrier is typically used to exchange signaling and data over a primary uplink carrier and downlink carrier. Secondary Component Carriers are typically used to exchange additional data over additional uplink and downlink carriers. UEs using Carrier Aggregation can typically use one or more Secondary Component Carriers.
Wireless networks can aggregate carriers over frequencies bands using Intra-Band Contiguous Carrier Aggregation, Intra-Band Non-Contiguous Carrier Aggregation, and Inter-Band Carrier Components. Intra-Band Contiguous Carrier Aggregation use Component Carriers that are in the same frequency band and are adjacent to each other. Intra-Band Non-Contiguous Carrier Aggregation use Component Carriers that are in the same frequency band but are not adjacent to each other. Inter-Band Carrier Aggregation use Component Carriers that are in different frequency bands.
Although Carrier Aggregation allows a faster exchange of data over multiple Component Carriers, it can also cause inefficiencies to the network since there is a limited amount of Resource Blocks each LTE channel can allocate. If one UE is using multiple Component Carriers, there are fewer Resource Blocks that may be allocated to other UEs over an LTE channel and therefore, initiating UE connections may be blocked, established UE connections may be dropped, or handover UE connections may be prevented. In addition, UEs using Component Carriers may cause signaling interference for other UEs exchanging data with the LTE network. Unfortunately, there is not an efficient or effective way for LTE networks to control Carrier Aggregation enabled UEs using multiple LTE channels for a Primary Component Carrier and one or more Secondary Component Carriers.